Eruptodon
Main Page= |Release Date = June 24th, 2016 |Availability = Everyone (Expansion Exclusive) |Model Type = Original Animation |Stats = |Racing = *Max Speed: 7.5 *Pitch Rate: 5.0 *Turn Rate: 6.3 *Acceleration: 3.2 |Combat = *ATK: 400 *FPR: 285 *MOVE: 3 *CRIT: 100 *HPR: 350 *DEF: 75 *Health: 3600 |Battle = *Firepower: 5.7 *Shot Limit: 6 *Base Damage: 37 *Max Health: ? (Lvl.50) |Skills = *Aura *Rock |Price = |Store = *Regular Price: 750 Gems *Member Price: 600 Gems |UDT = }} The Eruptodon is a Boulder class dragon introduced on June 24, 2016. They can be bought from the store for 750 gems (600 for members). One Eruptodon is rewarded as part of the quest Volcanic Finale. As for June, 2018, if the player redeems the code "lavaeater" on School of Dragons Redeem Code page (make sure the game isn't open yet), the player will be rewarded a free Eruptodon egg. Description From the HTTYD Wikia: :"Eruptodons have a round body and quite a long tail. Their wings are relatively small and their heads are as big as their bodies. Their front legs are very small compared to their hind legs and they have several big, rounded spikes along their backs and tails" To learn more about the Eruptodon, click here. In Quests Return to Dragon Island Quest: Solving the Volcanic Problem Eruptodons are mentioned by Valka, that explains they are a rare breed, eat lava and can dig tunnels inside a volcano. Quest: The Trust of the Eruptodon A wild Eruptodon is found on Eruptodon Island, thanks to Eret that met one in his past days as a dragon wrangler. Valka says that its favorite food is Pumice, a kind of volcanic rock. Also, as Eruptodons spend their lives within the volcano, they pay attention solely to things that glow like the magma flows. Glitches *When the player is about to bond with the hatchling, Eruptodon's right eye will stretch down. This has been fixed. Trivia *Just like the Singetail, the Eruptodon can be petted in a very specific spot. |-|Combat Stats= |-|Gallery= Leaked Photos Eruptodon leaked 2.png|Eruptodon from sideways Eruptodon leaked 3.png|Eruptodon from front Hatchling and Adulthood erupt bef egg.png|Baby Eruptodon before hatching erupt oricolors.png|Baby Eruptodon Default Colors erupt aft egg.png|Baby Eruptodon hatchling Hatchling eruptodon.png|Hatchling Eruptodon with the glitch circled in red (fixed) bby eruptodon.png|Baby Eruptodon bby erupt stand.png|Baby Eruptodon Standing bby erupt idle.gif|Baby Eruptodon Idle (animated) bby erupt sit.png|Baby Eruptodon Sitting bby erupt sleep 1.png|Baby Eruptodon Sleeping (profile) bby erupt sleep 2.png|Baby Eruptodon Sleeping (upper view) baby erupt fly.png|Baby Eruptodon Flying erupt stand.png|Eruptodon Standing erupt idle.png|Eruptodon Idle erupt sit.png|Eruptodon Sitting erupt sleep 1.png|Eruptodon Sleeping (profile) erupt sleep 2.png|Eruptodon Sleeping (upper view) erupt swim.png|Eruptodon Swimming erupt fire.png|Eruptodon's fire eton size comparison.png|Size comparison between the player and the Eruptodon erupt markings 1.png|Dorsal and upperwing patterns erupt markings 2.png|Underwing patterns erupt markings 3.png|Head patterns erupt hover.png|Eruptodon Hovering erupt fly.png|Eruptodon Flying erupt fly shot.png|Eruptodon Firing while Flying erupt glide.png|Eruptodon Gliding erupt break.png|Eruptodon Braking Bioluminescent Patterns |-|Skins= Racing Stripes Ice Skin iceton 1.png|Ice Eruptodon Skin iceton 2.png|The snow patterns of the Ice Skin Category:Dragons Category:TV Series Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Skill: Aura Category:Skill: Rock Category:Missing images Category:Trainable dragon Category:Original Model Animation Dragons